Unnamed Trainers in Bad to the Bone
Jessie tried to steal his badges. History The episode begins with Ash, Misty, and Brock visiting Professor Oak's Lab for some advice on training for the Pokémon League. Oak suggests that if Ash wants to compete that he get on his way immediately. Ash heads back to his house to get his bag and Professor Oak and Ash's mom give him a heartfelt good luck as he sets on his way for the Pokémon League. Brock leads Ash and Misty through a grass field suggesting that it is a short cut to Indigo Plateau, when a shadow suddenly flies by and jumps into the air. The shadow lands in front of them and is revealed to be a Pokémon Trainer named Otoshi, who challenges Ash to a Pokémon battle, after he realizes that they are heading to the Pokémon League. However, he tells Ash that the loser must give up all eight of their Badges to the winner. Ash turns down the offer and starts heading back on his way when Otoshi suggests that Ash is afraid of losing to him. This tempts Ash into agreeing to the battle, despite Brock and Misty's warnings. The battle begins with Otoshi's Marowak against Ash's Bulbasaur. Ash looks up Marowak on his Pokédex, which suggests that despite Marowak's small size, Marowak's strength is quite impressive. Brock warns Ash not to get caught off guard by Marowak's strength. Ash commands Bulbasaur to use Tackle against Marowak, which misses as Marowak dodges. Ash instructs Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip as Otoshi tells Marowak to use Focus Energy and then Bone Club to deflect the attack. Then Marowak rushes over and attacks Bulbasaur, causing critical damage. Ash substitutes Pikachu for Bulbasaur. Pikachu rushes to Marowak, but then Marowak starts continuously using Bone Club on Pikachu, causing Pikachu to have to dodge the attacks. Then Pikachu jumps out and uses Thunder Shock against Marowak, causing it to faint. Otoshi then begins to throw a fit over losing, and admits that he has no Badges to give. Otoshi admits that his Badges were stolen from him as he was walking to the Pokémon League. Otoshi and Marowak noticed some fruit on the ground. Being very hungry after much training, the pair rush over to eat, only to fall into a pit fall trap. It is revealed that Team Rocket took his Badges as he lay dazed in the pit. Ash decides to help Otoshi get his Badges back, despite Misty and Brock warning him that they'll be late for the competition. Ash explains that he worked hard for his Badges and how terrible it would have been if he had lost his Badges, that stealing from one person is like stealing from everyone. So, they all agree to work together in search of Team Rocket to retrieve the Badges. Meanwhile, James and Meowth are bragging to each other about how easy it was to steal Otoshi's Badges. James suggests to Meowth they take one more look at the Badges when Meowth realizes that they're gone, along with Jessie. That's when James says that he remembers Jessie going off to shop with a big square package in a big green handkerchief. Meowth then figures out that Jessie must have stolen the stolen Badges from them. Jessie is revealed to be heading toward the Pokémon League with the Badges. She decides to win the competition by herself, believing that she can be a solo superstar without sharing the glory with James and Meowth. Meanwhile, Ash's Pidgeotto flies about searching for Team Rocket, and appears to have noticed Team Rocket's balloon flying upward with James and Meowth inside. Ash then instructs Pidgeotto to pop their balloon so that they can't get away. When they land, Otoshi commands Team Rocket to give up the Badges, when Meowth admits that they have been robbed as well. Misty demands that they show them all that they own, just in case if they were lying. After they give a good search, Brock pronounces that it's all just junk. Meowth tells Ash and the gang that Jessie had stolen them. Marowak starts throwing a tantrum, and Meowth translates to Otoshi that Marowak doesn't want to be his Pokémon anymore, because of all of its hard work going to waste. When Otoshi asks Marowak to stay, the Bone Keeper Pokémon pushes Otoshi away and leaves him. Ash, Misty, and Brock agree that they all have to find Jessie and the Badges or else Marowak may never come back. However, James and Meowth begin to give chase as well to find Jessie first. then Jessie is then revealed to have donned a disguise in order to fool Ash, Misty, and Brock, Otoshi, James and Meowth. Jessie spots a Trainer admiring his Badges, and after seeing how pretty the Badges look, she begins thinking about taking them. Above Jessie and the Trainer are James and Meowth in the Team Rocket Balloon. James guesses that the woman beside the Trainer is Jessie by the style of clothing she is wearing. Meowth agrees and decides to land, right as Jessie attempts to steal the Badges of the other Trainer. James and Meowth then throw a smoke bomb at them. James begins to recite their motto, then Jessie joins in and the Trainer runs away after realizing that the woman is a member of Team Rocket. James declares from then on that Team Rocket shall steal as a team and not as individuals. That's when Ash and the gang arrive and demand that Team Rocket give the Badges back to Otoshi. Jessie tells Otoshi that she won't give the Badges back unless he can beat her in a Pokémon battle. The battle begins as Jessie sends out her Arbok and as Otoshi sends out his Doduo. Meanwhile, Marowak is walking through the woods and notices some Trainers and their Pokémon training for the Pokémon League, which reminds it of the intense training it went through with Otoshi. Marowak then decides to go back to Otoshi's side as his Pokémon. The battle between Jessie and Otoshi begins as Doduo runs over to Arbok and gets slammed by Arbok's tail, and then by its head. Then Doduo's heads begin to argue with each other leaving it wide open. Arbok then wraps itself around Doduo and squeezes it. Jessie attempts to catch Otoshi's Doduo when a bone comes flying and stops Jessie's Poké Ball mid-air. The bone is revealed to have come from Marowak, who has returned to Otoshi. Jessie's Arbok then comes over to attack. Otoshi commands Marowak to use Focus Energy as Arbok begins to use Double-Edge. Then, Marowak uses Bone Club and stops Arbok in its tracks. Marowak then uses Bonemerang, sending Arbok flying towards Team Rocket. James sends out his Weezing in order to stop Arbok from colliding with them. However, Ash commands Pikachu to attack, so Pikachu jumps into the air and uses an electric attack on Weezing and Arbok sending them flying to Team Rocket's Balloon as Team Rocket tries to retreat. Otoshi then commands his Marowak to use Bonemerang at the balloon sending Team Rocket blasting off. The Badge case then falls from the balloon and Misty catches it. Otoshi walks over to Marowak asking it if it will battle in the Pokémon League by Otoshi's side. Marowak accepts as Misty returns the Badges to Otoshi safe and sound. Brock congratulates Ash for doing the right thing by stopping and helping someone who really needed it, despite almost being late for the Pokémon League. Later, Ash and his friends notice Indigo Plateau up ahead and they all begin to run as their journey continues... Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Humans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Male Category:Kanto Region